Naruto y El Lobo del Aire (Airwolf)
by jorgecr72
Summary: Gaara fue secuestrado por el Akatsuki , Tsunade manda al equipo 7 a Suna para rescatarlo , Naruto usara el legendario helicoptero para llegar mas rapido , Tengan cuidado Akatsuki porque un lobo está llamando
1. El viaje a Suna en Airwolf

Capitulo1

_**KONOHA**_

_**Oficina del Hokage**_

Naruto miró aturdido a Tsunade y le preguntó "¿Podría repetir eso otra vez?"

**Tsunade:** "Gaara, el Kazekage fue secuestrado por Akatsuki el día de hoy. Suna está pidiendo ayuda para rescatar al Kazekage, así como un ninja médico porque Kankuro se ha envenenado. Estoy enviando a Kakashi, Sakura y a ti para ayudarlos."

**Naruto:** Muy Bien, chicos, nos vemos en el estadio de exámenes Chunin tan pronto como puedan. Tengo una forma para llegar a Suna más rápido de lo normal por lo que los vere allí, está bien."

Kakashi preguntó: "Cómo… ¿llegaremos a Suna más rápido? Naruto ¿acaso usaras un Jutsu como el Hiraishin?"

Naruto frunció el ceño y dijo: "No, es otra cosa., nos veremos ahí y tendrás la respuesta." mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y miró a Tsunade.

**Tsunade:** Kakashi, Naruto no mentiría en algo como esto , Reúnase con él cuando antes."

**Kakashi**: "Ya oíste Sakura, haz las maletas y demás lo necesario para una emergencia médica." Dijo mientras salían de la oficina.

20 minutos más tarde Sakura y Kakashi vinieron al estadio examen Chunin y vieron Naruto apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y Sakura dijo: "Estamos aquí Naruto, ¿cómo vamos a ir a Suna?"

Naruto los miró a ellos y él se quitó la chaqueta y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y en el brazo derecho tenía un tatuaje de un lobo con alas de murciélago en él y dijo "Hazte a un lado." mientras mordía el pulgar y se limpió un poco de sangre a través de la junta y el mismo símbolo que tenía en el brazo apareció bajo el , de pronto una enorme nube de humo fue visto y cuando se aclaró que había un objeto metálico negro con el vientre blanco que ni Kakashi o Sakura podrían identificar y Naruto dijo "Saluden a Airwolf. Una reliquia , verán hace 2.000 años , este mundo era distinto , la tecnología estaba a la vanguardia , de pronto una gran hecatombe sacudió al mundo , desapareciendo casi por completo toda la tecnología , este aparato llamado Helicóptero , fue recuperado por mí y Ero-Sanín de los restos de una fortaleza renegada de la aldea de la nube y fue restaurado y mejorado por ellos , según Ero-Sanín , este aparato estaba destinado a ser un arma contra Konoha, por suerte , el espíritu del piloto original , sabiendo las intenciones de esos ninjas , no dejo que ellos usaran el aparato , cuando me subí , el espíritu vio mi fortaleza y voluntad y me dijo que él había esperado todo este tiempo a alguien con mis cualidades y me dijo antes de partir al otro mundo que ahora era el piloto de este Helicóptero y que mi deber era proteger este mundo , pero hasta ahora no tuve la oportunidad de usarlo ".

Kakashi miró el objeto y le preguntó "¿Qué es exactamente lo que puede hacer? y ¿cómo vamos a llegar a Suna con él?"

Naruto abrió la cabina y un sonido de silbido se escuchó y se subió un momento y volvió a salir con algunos trajes grises y arrojó uno a Sakura y otro a Kakashi y dijo "pónganselos." mientras comenzaba a ponerse un traje similar en sí mismo.

Sakura quien seguía mirando Airwolf preguntó "¿Estás seguro de que puedes usar esta cosa Naruto?"

Naruto la miró y dijo: "Sakura... o bien confías en mí o no confías en mí. Si digo que puedo hacerlo yo puedo hacerlo. Ahora vístete, porque me voy en 3 minutos. "mientras terminaba de ponerse el traje y caminó alrededor de Airwolf revisar algunas cosas.

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura terminaron de vestirse con el traje de vuelo y cuando Naruto caminó alrededor vio que ellos tenían el traje puesto y dijo "Bueno, Sakura abre la puerta al otro lado tirando hacia arriba de la manija y subir a el asiento en la parte de atrás y usted Kakashi-sensei en el asiento delantero de ese lado y no toquen los controles, además pónganse esos casco negros en la cabeza, yo voy a hacer todo lo demás". Mientras subía al asiento del piloto.

Sakura abrió la otra puerta y subió y Kakashi se puso su casco.

Y Naruto se puso su casco y dijo: "Las correas del asiento se ajustará automáticamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que son seguros durante el vuelo así que no se sorprendan… Ambos están preparados".

Kakashi dijo: "Sí".

**Naruto:** "¿Estás lista Sakura?"

Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de Naruto no podía ver su cabeza y dijo: "Sí".

Naruto dijo "Bueno, Kakashi, cierre la puerta." mientras sacaba la puerta se cerró y Kakashi oyó un ruido como un silbido y vio como Naruto abrió un pequeño panel y pulsó un botón que dice **START 1.**

Sakura saltó cuando oyó los motores dijo: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Naruto dijo "Los motores están en marcha".

Naruto tomo los controles y Airwolf inclinada hacia atrás un poco y Sakura preguntó "¿Qué está pasando?"

Naruto gruñó y dijo: "Fácil, mira Sakura este monitor a tu izquierda"

Sakura miró y dijo: "No puede ser, estamos en el aire por encima del estadio."

Naruto sonrió y pulso un botón junto a la palanca de control y de repente Airwolf despegó a velocidades extremas.

Dentro del pueblo de repente hubo una fuerte explosión y todas las ventanas en el pueblo rompió a asustando a todos.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Explicacion , llegada a Suna

Capitulo 2

_**Dentro del Airwolf **_

Kakashi había cerrado sus ojos y Sakura estaba gritando mientras volaban sobre los árboles.

Después de varios minutos ambos se calmaron.

**Naruto:** "Deberíamos estar en Suna en 2 horas. Ambos descansen hasta entonces. Hay una cantimplora con agua debajo de su asiento si necesita algo de beber Sakura o Kakashi-sensei".

**Sakura:** "¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Suna en 2 horas?"

Naruto se elevo mas y ganó una cierta altitud y Sakura se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

**Naruto:** "Sakura, puedes preocuparte por ello más tarde. Simplemente descansa para que puedas salvar a Kankuro."

Abajo, en el bosque a unos pocos kilómetros fuera de Konoha Temari miró hacia arriba como un objeto voló rápidamente y pensó " _¿qué fue eso?"_

En el Airwolf, Sakura metió la mano bajo su asiento y sacó una cantimplora de agua y tomó un sorbo de ella y mientras se sentaba en su regazo mientras miraba alrededor y sus ojos se estrecharon después de unos minutos y pensaba: ",_ dijo Naruto esto vino de una fortaleza de ninjas renegados de la aldea de la nube, pero entonces ¿por qué hay varias etiquetas del el país de primavera sobre algunos de los artículos... incluso esta cantimplora lo tiene?. "_

Una hora y media más tarde Naruto empujó hacia adelante y Airwolf comenzó a descender y las murallas de Suna se podía ver en la distancia y Kakashi dijo "Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo aprendiste a volar Naruto?"

Naruto se mordió el labio y se preguntó "Sakura... la información sobre mí... Lo conseguiste."

Sakura se mordió los labios y dijo: "Sí... Tsunade-sama me dijo todo y quiénes son tus padres... Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti cuando volviste."

Naruto sonrió un poco ante eso y dijo: "Durante mi entrenamiento, Ero-Sanín pensó que sería una buena idea debilitar el sello que mantiene Kyuubi para que yo pudiera usar su poder más fácilmente... Yo casi lo mato cuando perdí el control con el poder de Kyuubi y me negué a usarlo alguna vez de nuevo... después de convencerlo de mi decisión, Ero-Sanín decidió que necesitaba algo más que Kyuubi para ayudarme a conseguir más fuerte... Entre Bares, Burdeles y conocer a sus contactos que no tenía tiempo para entrenarme mucho a sí mismo. Después de un año desperdiciado dejé a Ero-Sanín y busqué mis propias maneras de entrenar. Fue justo después de que Regresé a informar a Tsunade sobre algo red de espionaje Ero-Sanín había descubierto y Konoha fue atacada por los ninjas renegados de Kumo. Aprendí a usar el elemento aire y recuerdo la lucha contra el ninja renegado de Kumo que tenían algún Jutsu de viento inusual, así que volvimos a la ruinas de la fortaleza renegada, ahí encontré con un laboratorio subterráneo donde habían restaurado a Airwolf y planeaba usarlo en contra de Konoha ,durante casi un año aprendí a usar el Airwolf , el espíritu del piloto original , me traspaso sus conocimientos y me explico que hace 2.000 años , un cometa cruzó violentamente entre este planeta y la Luna produciendo una destrucción cósmica , las ciudades , los continentes y casi toda la tecnología desapareció , es por eso que la Luna tiene esa gran grieta…verán Airwolf estuvo en una cámara especial , Stringfellow Hawke , así se llamaba el piloto original de este Helicóptero, junto con su amigo llamado Dominic Santini , me enseño a manejarlo , después los espíritus antes de irse con los suyos a la otra vida , me digiero que ahora Airwolf es mi responsabilidad y que ojala pueda hacer la diferencia , seguí practicando como pilotear a Airwolf , hasta que Ero-Sanín me encontró. El año pasado Ero-Sanín me entreno como debia desde el principio, pero seguí entrenando con Airwolf porque es algo que me dará una ventaja sobre cualquier enemigo... También tiene un propósito más personal... prepárense, estamos a punto de aterrizar. ", como él se acercó y apretó un botón y dijo:" ¡Atención ninjas de Suna ¡Estamos aquí desde Konoha en su solicitud de ayuda en el rescate del Kazekage de Akatsuki. No nos atacan por favor. "Mientras apretaba el botón de nuevo, aterrizaron cerca de la entrada de la aldea de Suna.

Los ninjas centinelas de Suna miraba a Airwolf aterrizar y cuando se apago Naruto salió junto con Kakashi y Sakura y Baki que actuaba líder de la aldea en el momento en que salió y les vio y dijo: "Ah, llegaron aquí rápidamente, por favor sígame, les llevare a donde esta Kankuro". Mientras guiaba a Kakashi y Sakura dentro y Kakashi miró hacia atrás y dijo: "¿Vienes Naruto?"

Naruto dijo "Claro." – mientras pensaba " _Ninguno de ellos van por Gaara. ¿Tenían que enviar a alguien? "_

_Mientras Baki guiaba a los Chicos hasta donde estaba Kankuro dijo:_ "Hasta ahora hemos asegurado la seguridad del pueblo para asegurar Akatsuki no vuelve para destruir al pueblo de nuevo, como lo intentaron antes."

Naruto preguntó: "Pero, ¿qué pasa con Gaara?, acaso no se ha enviado a nadie a realizar un seguimiento del Akatsuki, ni nada.".

Baki dijo: "Hemos perdido más de 30 ninjas con ellos antes de Gaara fuera secuestrado y con los daños de la lucha no tenemos los recursos para..."

Naruto: Eso no es excusa para dejar a Gaara a su suerte, iré por él.

Naruto corrió y se volvió a subir en el interior de Airwolf y presiona **Start 1**, en ese momento Kakashi salió corriendo de las puertas de Suna vio como Naruto levantó del suelo unos 10 pies y Kakashi empezó a agitar sus brazos y Naruto apretó el botón del altoparlante y dijo "Kakashi-sensei... usted nos dijo que los que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la basura... No dejare a Gaara morir a manos de Akatsuki... Si Gaara, el líder de su pueblo y el que los salvó, no es digno de ser rescatado debido a la carga que lleva …que posibidades tengo yo de ser amado y admirado... rescataré Gaara pero…después me iré a algún lugar lejos de aquí... Adiós sensei... Dile a Sakura... Que la amo y que Espero que encuentre la felicidad algún día, ADIOS".

Kakashi vio cuando a Airwolf ganar altura y al momento siguiente estaba disparando a Mach 1.

Lo que Kakashi no sabía era que Naruto, unos días antes había puesto su renuncia en las fuerzas Shinobi, Tsunade estaba triste pero sabía que para Naruto era lo Mejor.

Continuara…


	3. El rescate de Gaara

Capitulo 3

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Anteriormente %%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Naruto corrió y se volvió a subir en el interior de Airwolf y presiona _**_Start 1_**_, en ese momento Kakashi salió corriendo de las puertas de Suna vio como Naruto levantó del suelo unos 10 pies y Kakashi empezó a agitar sus brazos y Naruto apretó el botón del altoparlante y dijo "Kakashi-sensei... usted nos dijo que los que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la basura... No dejare a Gaara morir a manos de Akatsuki... Si Gaara, el líder de su pueblo y el que los salvó, no es digno de ser rescatado debido a la carga que lleva …que posibidades tengo yo de ser amado y admirado... rescataré Gaara pero…después me iré a algún lugar lejos de aquí... Adiós sensei... Dile a Sakura... Que la amo y que Espero que encuentre la felicidad algún día, ADIOS". _

_Kakashi vio cuando a Airwolf ganar altura y al momento siguiente estaba disparando a Mach 1._

_Lo que Kakashi no sabía era que Naruto, unos días antes había puesto su renuncia en las fuerzas Shinobi, Tsunade estaba triste pero sabía que para Naruto era lo Mejor._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%Continuamos %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kakashi miró como Airwolf se alejaba.

Naruto estaba volando por el aire con rapidez y el clon en el asiento trasero, dijo "La señal de Gaara está a 2Km de aquí nos estamos acercando."

10 minutos más tarde Airwolf se detuvo en el aire y el clon dijo "Estamos justo encima de él."

Naruto asiente y baja de Airwolf y Naruto apretó un botón y numerosas armas salían del Helicóptero.

Naruto comenzó a disparar a la cueva, el rescate había comenzado.

Dentro de la cueva el proceso de extracción se interrumpió, cuando Deidara y Sasori salieron y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y los otros frunciendo el ceño.

Como el humo se disipó Airwolf por encima de ellos, con sus sistemas de armas listos y se oyó la voz de Naruto diciendo "Hola malditos Akatsuki, aquí está el Kyuubi. Ahora mueran." mientras disparaba con todo la artillería contra todos los miembros y se detuvo el ritual.

Sasori rápidamente saltó de la estatua de convocar a todos sus títeres mientras Deidara hizo rápidamente un pájaro y saltó sobre ella.

Dentro Airwolf vio la estatua Naruto pensó " _sin esa estatua no pueden extraer mas demonios con cola. "_ entonces el comenzó a disparar bombas de chacra a la estatua y Sasori tratando de salvar la estatua utilizó su ejército títeres para bloquear algunas de las bombas.

Naruto ver esto rápidamente se convierte Airwolf hacia Sasori y dispara cientos de proyectiles hacia él y un par de bombas de chacra y como estaba tan distraído protegiendo la estatua, Sasori acabo clavado en la pared antes de ser volado en pedazos.

Mientras Naruto se giró para mirar a Gaara un clon lo subió al vehículo.

Naruto se volvió rápidamente Airwolf y comenzó la persecución del resto del Akatsuki, Deidara y el resto de los miembros estaban huyendo.

Cuando los alcanzo Naruto disparo una súper bomba de chacra cuando el proyectil toco el ave, esta se destruyo junto a los demás miembros.

Por fin los Akatsuki fueron eliminados.

Naruto sonrió al ver esto y se volvió hacia el clon que dijo: "Está vivo pero está dormido."

Naruto asiente y se dirige de nuevo a la cueva.

Cuando llegó allí, vio el humo que salía de la cueva y bajó el Airwolf para mirar a dentro y vio los daños a la estatua y entrecerró los ojos antes de presionar el botón de fuego y comenzó a arrojar bombas y la estatua quedo destruida.

Naruto suspiro, al fin el mundo está a salvo del Akatsuki.

El clon de Naruto dijo "Hey jefe. Tengo al Equipo Gai y Temari unos 200 metros al sur este de nosotros."

Naruto dio el vuela y ante ellos lentamente aterrizó a Airwolf.

El Equipo Gai estaban todos listos para luchar al igual que Temari hasta que vieron a Naruto quitarse su casco y salió y dijo: "Tengo Gaara en su interior."

Temari corrió rápidamente y vio a Gaara en el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta agarrando a su hermano pequeño y tirando de él hacia fuera como ella comenzó a comprobar que estuviera bien.

Gai miró a Naruto y luego a Airwolf y dijo: "Naruto ¿Dónde está el resto de su equipo? y ¿Qué es eso?"

Naruto miró a Temari que estaba llorando sosteniendo Gaara y dijo: "No te preocupes Gaara está bien y Sakura está sanando Kankuro y... esto es algo... clasificado."

Naruto fue de nuevo hacia el helicóptero.

Temari dijo: "Espera." mientras dejaba Gaara hacia abajo y se acercó a Naruto.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar Temari le dio un abrazo y dijo: "Gracias." Temari noto como se puso rígido Naruto.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima cayó y dijo: "Cuida de tu familia Temari trata de ayudar a encontrar la felicidad también... Tal vez si él la encuentra, puede haber esperanza para mí." cuando se inclinó hacia delante y susurró "Cuídalo muy bien a tu hermano... y adiós." mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Naruto de nuevo se subió al Airwolf.

Airwolf enciende y comienza a despegar, cuando Kakashi y Sakura irrumpieron a través de los árboles y Sakura gritó "NARUTO... no te vayas."

Naruto cerró los ojos y le dijo: "Sakura... hay armas tan poderosas que o nunca debieron haber sido creadas o estar escondidas a salvo en algún lugar en el que nunca se podrían utilizar... mi mentor me dijo que por esta arrogancia la humanidad pago muy caro el precio…. para mi tanto Airwolf como yo somos 2 tales armas... estoy cansado Sakura... Gaara es igual que yo, somos los 2 lados de la misma moneda... Se convirtió en el Kazekage y se sacrificó para salvar a su pueblo y su pueblo ni siquiera podía enviar 1 ninja para salvarlo... sólo tomó una ninja para salvarlo, pero sin embargo, sólo ven a Gaara como un arma para ser usada y tirada... Si el pueblo de Suna ben Gaara así y él es su líder... ¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo? ... Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi en el parque cuando tenía 5 años... Te mereces la felicidad y... Y yo sé que algún día alguien te hará feliz... tal vez será Sasuke, quizá Lee... tal vez alguien más... por favor no me sigas mas…a decir verdad mi trabajo como Shinobi termino…esta era mi última misión como ninja…la abuela Tsunade lo sabía ... He tomado mi decisión Sakura…Me voy a mi propio pedazo de cielo y vivir mi vida hasta que me llegue mi hora…tu vive una vida feliz… Adiós Sakura…Adiós a todos. "

Naruto elevo más a Airwolf y poco a poco se alejo de ellos.

Sakura agarró su pecho cuando vio el helicóptero desaparecer y pensó " _Oh Naruto... ",_ como ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

Mientras lloraba había cientos de ninjas de Suna llegaron para rescatar a su líder, cuando Sakura los vio murmuro: " _Idiota...los ninjas de Suna vinieron por él después de todo... Y voy a por ti. "_

_Continuara…_


	4. Mi Pedazo de Cielo

Capitulo 4

_================- Anteriormente -====================================_

_Naruto elevo más a Airwolf y poco a poco se alejo de ellos._

_Sakura agarró su pecho cuando vio el helicóptero desaparecer y pensó " __Oh Naruto... ",__ como ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar_.

_Mientras lloraba había cientos de ninjas de Suna llegaron haciendo que todos los ojos muy abiertos y Sakura lo vieron y creyeron " __Idiota... vinieron por él después de todo... __Y voy a por ti.__ "_

_===================Continuamos ===============================_

_**País de la primavera.**_

_**6 meses después**_

Naruto estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero y levantó la vista ver a un helicóptero blanco volando sobre las copas de los árboles.

Naruto pensó " _Eso es helicóptero personal de Yuki ¿qué está haciendo aquí? "_ mientras se apresuraba hacia su cabaña.

Cuando llegó allí, vio que el helicóptero había aterrizado, él entró a la cabaña y vio a Yuki sentada en el pórtico y dijo: "Oye princesa, a que debo el honor de tu visita".

Yuki miró a su alrededor y dijo: "Has estado muy ocupado. La última vez que estuve aquí este lugar era apenas 4 paredes y un techo, pero me pareció que este lugar que construiste, necesita un toque femenino, así que traje algunas cosas para hacer que se sienta más como en casa. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Ya sabes, cosas que lo hacen sentir como una mujer vive aquí también".

Naruto parecía confundido cuando una voz detrás de él dijo "hola Naruto-kun."

Naruto se congeló cuando se entro a la cabaña y fue hacia la cocina y le susurró "Sakura-chan... ¿qué... cómo...?", Sakura Vio como él se veía completamente perdido.

Sakura caminó en la sala de estar con una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: "Me di cuenta después de pensar de todo lo que vi en el interior de Airwolf, el país la primavera era el único lugar en la tierra que fue tecnológicamente avanza lo suficiente para ayudar con Airwolf. Después de eso pensé en cómo dijiste que te ibas a su propio pedacito de cielo. Pensé que ya el país primavera es tan al norte que se consideraría la cima del mundo o en el cielo y por eso me puse en contacto princesa Yuki y aquí estoy. "

Naruto frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Quién más sabe que estoy aquí Sakura?"

Sakura dijo "Nadie... Me retiré de ser un Shinobi y decidí convertirme en un médico. Tsunade-sama lo sabe y estuvo de acuerdo en venir a buscarte. Ella me dijo que no cometiera el mismo error que ella y aquí estoy y aquí me voy a quedar".

Naruto preguntó con una voz bastante "¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura-chan? ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke, ¿por qué estás aquí?" mientras miraba con esperanza y miedo en sus ojos.

Sakura sonrió y dijo: "Me di cuenta cuando te ibas, lo tonta que fui, perseguía a Sasuke, sin saber que estaba enamorado de ti... Te amo baka... ¿todavía me amas? ". Mientras se mordía el labio.

Naruto dejó caer una lágrima y dijo "Si Sakura te amo y siempre te amare."

Yuki dijo: "Entonces, como reina del país de primavera que la presente los declaro marido y mujer. Les deseo a ambos la mejor de las suertes y si alguna vez necesitas algo solo ven al castillo. Ambos se han ganado la paz aquí y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarse de que ambos lo disfruten... buena suerte y adiós". Mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cabina dejando un par de adolescentes sorprendidos.

Naruto parpadeó al igual que Sakura y se echaron a reír y dijo: "Oh, ¿y ahora qué sorpresa va a traer a mi vida?." mientras sonreía.

Naruto sonrió y dijo: "¿Alguna vez has pensado volar con este baka?".

Sakura le preguntó "¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente?"

Naruto sonrió mientras agarra la mano y él dijo: "Yo te voy a mostrar el mundo desde el cielo mi ángel." haciendo Sakura se ruboriza mientras sus bocas se fusionaba en un gran beso lleno de amor.

Cuando salieron de Yuki que se preparaba para despegar y vio a los chicos besándose pensó " _Que el destino les permitía vivir una vida larga y feliz. "_

_FIN._


End file.
